<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кто сторожит сторожей by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245213">Кто сторожит сторожей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Horror, Post-Apocalypse, Ratings: R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>написано для команды fandom Rabona Holy City 2014 на ФБ-2014, на задание "поворот кругом".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кто сторожит сторожей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>идея манямбы позаимствована из серии 5х02 «Доктора Кто» «Зверь внизу» и неслабо извращена.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Доброе утро, сестра Латея, — нежно говорит будильник. Была такая замечательная сиротка — Сандра, с длинными волосами; Галатея часто заплетала ей косы. Ее записали для всех сообщений по комму, уж больно была сладкоголоса.</p><p>(Не помню, что с ней стало.)</p><p>Еще несколько секунд Галатея лежит, не открывая глаз, а потом резко их распахивает. Перед глазами — все та же чернота.</p><p>Это хорошо, это правильно. Это знак того, что сестра Латея по-прежнему остается собой.</p><p>— Сводку, — приказывает она, наощупь двигаясь к шкафу. Открыв железные дверцы, перебирает висящие на вешалках монашеские робы — все они одинаково шершавые, «кусачие», будто придуманы специально для усмирения плоти.</p><p>Как раз то, что нужно.</p><p>— За прошедшую ночь не зафиксировано происшествий, подходящих под критические протоколы, — жизнерадостно сообщает голос Сандры. — Правонарушения в пределах нормы. Один летальный исход в секторе Б. С телами жертвы и преступника распорядились надлежащим образом. Актуальное население: четыре тысячи семьсот двадцать пять особей. Система жизнеобеспечения выполняет свои функции без сбоев.</p><p>(Доброе утро, четыре тысячи семьсот двадцать семь минус два. Система жизнеобеспечения в порядке.)</p><p>— Отбой, — говорит Галатея, завязывая пояс из бечевки.</p><p>Этот день мало чем отличается о череды предыдущих.</p><p>* * *<br/>По шепоту и колыханию аур Галатея чувствует: на утренней мессе в главном храме собралась добрая четверть жителей. Она спрашивает себя, почему до сих пор не ввела пятую трудовую смену, чтобы рациональней распределить ресурсы.</p><p>Ах да, минус один-два каждые пару месяцев. Трудовые ресурсы не успевают самовосполняться, а те, которые в наличии, не потянут принять на себя больше обязанностей за отрезок времени.</p><p>Господи Рабонский, какими категориями она научилась рассуждать. Подумать только, в самом начале она полагала, что сможет спасти всех.</p><p>— Звездолету «Рабона» и сестре Латее — осанна! — нараспев тянет отец Винсент. Каждый епископ теперь принимает имя «Винсент», отказываясь от мирской жизни и личных желаний. Галатея встает со своего места на троне-алтаре и протягивает вперед руки, сложенные ковшиком. Из чаши отца Винсента в ладони сестры Латеи льется кровь — сладкая, пряная, человечья. — И да пребудет с нами Ее благодать!</p><p>(Господи Рабонский, разве этого я хотела?)</p><p>Галатея еще немного держит в пригоршне теплую кровь, а потом резким движением стряхивает ее в толпу. Ей легко представить, как капли оседают на лицах, попадают в глаза прихожан. По толпе проходит ропот, испуганный и восторженный одновременно.</p><p>— Идите с миром, братья и сестры, — говорит отец Винсент, завершая мессу. — И помните о долге.</p><p>(Не убивайте друг друга, пожалуйста, иначе я не знаю, зачем все это затеяла.)</p><p>Долг. Вот что движет ею, не иначе. Она должна понять, что дальше.</p><p>— Святой отец, — окликает Галатея, услышав, что шорох рясы, едва различимый в шуршании, шепоте, стуке каблуков, кашле и вздохах расходящихся, отдаляется. — Винсент!</p><p>Галатея чувствует, как замирает его аура, как нехотя он поворачивается и боком придвигается к алтарю — так, как если бы смертельно боялся ее.</p><p>— Да, всемогущая сестра?</p><p>— Отведите меня на место сегодняшнего преступления.</p><p>* * *<br/>Галатее легко вообразить, что произошло.</p><p>(Рабонский Господи, зачем мне глаза, я и так слишком ясно вижу.)</p><p>…она шла по коридору с палубы пять на четвертую, собиралась подняться по лестнице. Отработала смену на овечьей ферме (шерсть для «кусачей» робы, мясо на ужин, костяная мука, рога, копыта), возвращалась домой, к семье.</p><p>Он догнал ее у самого входа на первый пролет, стукнул чем-то тяжелым в основание затылка, принялся торопливо раздевать осевшее мягкое тело — такое белое, такое сдобное, еще теплое.</p><p>Чуть погодя подоспела стража.</p><p>(Рабонский Господи, почему я вижу это так ясно?)</p><p>— Сумасшедший насильник, сестра Латея, — говорит отец Винсент. Его голос дрожит. От всей фигуры епископа исходят волны — липкие, мерзкие, удушающие.</p><p>Но это не страх, удивленно осознает Галатея. Это нетерпение.</p><p>Они все уже ее не боятся, было время, когда боялись, но больше нет, что же случилось?</p><p>Галатея прикасается к оградительной веревке, тонкой, жесткой, как ее монашеский пояс. Присев, трогает жидкость на полу. Она видит сцену убийства так ясно, следы ауры такие четкие, что этого просто не может быть.</p><p>— Если это все, сестра Латея… — начинает епископ.</p><p>Да, думает Галатея, и это слово звучит в ней, как посвист меча. Да, это все.</p><p>Она разворачивается и идет обратно, к лестнице на шестую палубу, чтобы спуститься к самым трюмам, ниже жилых и технических этажей, и проверить систему жизнеобеспечения.</p><p>* * *<br/>Галатея спешит вниз — один пролет, другой, третий, — перебирая в памяти годы, проведенные на звездолете, бесконечные дни своей жизни.</p><p>О, как долго они воевали, когда Мирия решила высадиться на материк, о, как долго странствовали, сколько боев приняли, как много прошло лет. Они освоили артиллерию, огнестрельное оружие, лазеры и тазеры, лучевые пушки, распылители на атомы, Господи Рабонский, какая долгая, какая страшная жизнь, полная попыток удержаться за прошлое и собрать себя воедино после потерь, разбивающих вдребезги. Никого не осталось — только она и Мирия. Никого, кто был с самого начала.</p><p>(Это же мы принесли с острова вирус йома, пожравший половину мужского населения.)</p><p>Стонущая от боли земля рассыпалась, и тогда Галатея решила, что нет ничего важнее места, которое однажды спасло ее. Спасло однажды — спасет снова.</p><p>Как они строили этот звездолет, Рабонский Господи!.. Как долго, как безуспешно. Звездолет, для которого еще не придумали двигатель, корабль, который никуда не улетит.</p><p>А потом «пробудившиеся» и дракониды окончательно развалили то, что оставалось от планеты. На кусочки, на космическую пыль.</p><p>(И вот мы висим в холодной черной пустоте, и нет нам дороги домой, ибо мы дома.)</p><p>Галатея не может вспомнить, как случилось, что мессу отправляют ее именем.</p><p>Галатея спускается в трюм.</p><p>* * *<br/>У щупальцев Мирии нежная фиолетовая аура смерти.</p><p>Они, как ветви близко растущих деревьев, переплетаются и поднимаются вверх, заполняя собой почти все пространство трюма, врастают в стенки корабля, входят в обшивку, намертво закупоривая собой пробоины. По ним сочится слабый серебристо-сиреневый свет, они прозрачны, будто стеклянные, и Галатея своими незрячими глазами может рассмотреть каждую жилку, наполненную угасающей энергией йома.</p><p>Система жизнеобеспечения звездолета «Рабона» во всей красе.</p><p>В самой середине хитросплетения отростков пульсирует сердце, похожее на мозг — или мозг, похожий на сердце.</p><p>Сгусток жизни командира Мирии, Номера Четыре Организации.</p><p>— Галатея, — у нее все такой же голос, спокойный и властный, хотя она истощена и обессилела. — Ты опять пришла.</p><p>(Как тебе удается удержать эту форму, если ты умираешь? Неужели плоти правонарушителей достаточно?)</p><p>Галатея молчит, сцепив руки на поручне смотровой площадки.</p><p>— Они снова сделали это, правда?</p><p>— Снова? — эхом откликается Галатея.</p><p>По телу Мирии проходит рябь, и пол под ногами чуть заметно колышется.</p><p>А потом Мирия осыпает ее вопросами:</p><p>— Каково поголовье овец? Коров? Как дела в оранжереях? Кто следит за солнечными батареями? Как давно ты посещала лазарет? Чья кровь льется тебе в ладони на утренней службе?</p><p>Галатея отступает на шаг и упирается спиной в запертую дверь.</p><p>— Я не… Я…</p><p>— Верно, — глухо смеется Мирия. — Ты — не ты. Ты больше ничего не знаешь. Ты не видишь, но главное — ты больше не хочешь видеть.</p><p>— Не хочу видеть — чего? — Галатея подается вперед, досадую на себя за слабость. Так всегда было — она пасует перед напором Мирии. Спасовала, когда та принесла себя в жертву Рабоне вместо нее — и продолжает идти на попятный.</p><p>— Их аур.</p><p>(Я легко могу вообразить себе все, что здесь было.)</p><p>— Что не так с их аурами? Думай, Номер Три!</p><p>(У их аур очень четкие отпечатки. У людей таких не бывает.)</p><p>— Потому что на звездолете «Рабона» давно нет людей.</p><p>Голос Мирии — сочувствующий, нежный.</p><p>Голос Мирии — человеческий.</p><p>* * *<br/>Чуть погодя подоспела стража.</p><p>Она съела обоих.</p><p>* * *<br/>Они решили это вместе — так тогда казалось Галатее. Спасти последних людей на умирающей планете, создать свой ковчег. Они сделали из города огромный корабль, принесли все, что было, пригнали весь скот.</p><p>Только этому кораблю не суждено было улететь, не было подходящего двигателя, не было такой технологии даже в мире материка, шагнувшем далеко вперед по сравнению с островом. Нечем было обогреться, некуда было бежать.</p><p>И тогда Мирия сказала, что ей не страшны тьма и холод, что она может держать все палубы вместе, если станет их частью, что высокоорганизованный разум — Господи Рабонский, как она красиво всегда говорила! — может управляемо изменять свою плоть: заставить «пробужденное» тело вдыхать углекислый газ и выдыхать кислород, чтобы те, кто внутри, жили.</p><p>У Галатеи оставались Рабона и Мирия, а у Мирии — только Галатея. И, наверное, для Мирии это было самым важным, ведь она сказала все это первая.</p><p>И Галатея ей позволила.</p><p>(Господи Рабонский, как же давно это было?)</p><p>* * *<br/>— Ты узнаёшь это не впервые, — говорит Мирия. Ее сердце, похожее на мозг, пульсирует в такт словам. — Я понимаю: это слишком ранит тебя. Ты предпочитаешь не помнить. Семь тысяч триста двадцать пять световых дней. Так долго, так тяжело.</p><p>— Двадцать лет, — шепчет Галатея.</p><p>Мирия тихо смеется.</p><p>— Больше нет никаких «лет».</p><p>— Как ты держишь форму, если тебе не достаются даже преступники? Как ты борешься с голодом?</p><p>— Неужели и это забыла? Ты защитного типа. Ты кормишь меня собой.</p><p>Галатея садится на пол, приваливается спиной к двери.</p><p>— Как такое получилось?</p><p>— Кто-то отведал моей плоти, — голос такой, будто Мирия пожимает плечами, — той, что вырвалась наружу из тесноты палуб. Зараженной, с вирусом йома. Ты знаешь, как быстро он распространяется, если нет никого, кто бы выкорчевал заразу.</p><p>(Но я же была здесь, почему же я такая слепая?)</p><p>— И никого не осталось?</p><p>Мирия не отвечает.</p><p>Вот чем особенный этот день, думает Галатея. Может быть, она и раньше узнавала правду, но та оказывалась такой страшной, что забыть было легче: вокруг больше йома, чем людей, она обливает их кровью в церкви, не ведая, что творит, а голос девочки Сандры по комму, перепрограммированный врать, утверждает, что очередное убийство — в рамках нормы. Это же не йома, чего бояться?</p><p>(Господи Рабонский.)</p><p>Но этот день особенный: людей больше не осталось.</p><p>— Реши, Галатея, — просит Мирия. — Реши, что снова уйдешь, ляжешь спать и забудешь обо всем этом. Я устала с тобой болтать. У меня нет сил.</p><p>(Господи Рабонский, когда я успела стать тобой?)</p><p>Галатея вспоминает — как светлый сон, залитый послеполуденным солнцем, — как в давние, какие-то мифические времена стояла на крыльце настоящего рабонского собора, того, земного, и отец Винсент — настоящий, первый из череды, — говорил ей, что в клеймор нет ничего чудовищного, потому что они охраняют людей.</p><p>Галатея так держалась за это, за свою человечность, что не заметила, как чудовищами стали те, кого она охраняла, и как сама она стала хуже любой твари.</p><p>— Мирия, — зовет она, шагая вперед, чувствуя, видя, как щупальца Мирии обвивают, прошивают каждый отсек корабля. — Обними меня. Обними всю эту чертову Рабону, чтобы кости захрустели.</p><p>(Потому что мы обе так устали.)</p><p>И падает вниз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>